


fire alarm

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>peterick+ the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the hot guy from down the hall is standing next to me in his underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire alarm

patrick was amazed by joe. he was too busy getting high to remember to take his fucking pizza out of the oven, caused the fire alarms to go off like crazy and everyone rush out.

patrick was awoken by joe dragging him out of bed, screaming that ‘the land lord was so going to kick them out’. 

to say the least, patrick wasn’t happier. his mood got worse when his tired state caused him to tip over someone who was trying to fall back alseep in the grass across from their apt building.

patrick groaned, and the person laugh, shifting around so he could sit up. patrick did the same, droppig his head and shooting out ‘i’m so so sorry’ s like there was no tomorrow.

the guy laughed again, placing a hand on patrick’s shoulder. 

“it’s fine, really. not every day can i say tht some cute dude totally fell for me.” patrick’s face went red and pete rubbed his hands together. “sorry, that was lame and kind of creepy.”

patrick shook his head quickly. “never really fallen so hard for someone before.” he mumbled, and the guy laughed yet again, getting himself off the ground and holding out a hand for patrick.

“pete.” he stated, as he pulled patrick up quickly, their chests bumping togther.

“patrick.” he replied, taking a step back. this dude, pete, was in nothing but every short boxer-breifs. and they were really tight.

“like what you see, patrick?” pete asked, patrick scrunched his nose up and nodding his head.

pete grinned, looking patrick up and down. “diggin’ what i’m seeing.” that made patrick laugh loudly, with a ‘yeah right’ look on his face. pete frowned, taking a large step closer to patrick.

“callin’ me a liar, trick?” and patrick shrugged, unable to stop grinning. 

pete was grinning back, and then leaned foward to press a quick kiss to patrick’s lips. 

“apt 2C. i’m expecting you.” pete whispered, steaking one more kiss before making his way back into the building. 

patrick so owes joe.

**Author's Note:**

> this was soooo shitty omg
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
